Kaer Morhen valley
|Appears_games = |Country = Kaedwen |Region = Hertch}}Kaer Morhen valley is an abandoned area in the mountainous region known as Hertchin graphic novel in northeastern Kaedwen, where the prehistoric sea was located many millennia ago.In the book series it is noted in one of Ciri's letters to Geralt that the walls of Kaer Morhen contained fossilized shells, fish and slugs, signifying that the fortress had once been located near the sea Currently, the only known "inhabited" structure in the valley is the limestone keep of Kaer Morhen, home of the witcher's School of the Wolf, and surrounding places. The Gwenllech river flows through the valley. Kaer Morhen valley is the area immediately adjacent to and surrounding the fortress of Kaer Morhen. It is here that the campsite of the unexpected visitors to Kaer Morhen is situated in . The valley itself is divided by a fast flowing river which can only be crossed at either of the two fords. The area is also infested with archespores, wolves, basilisks, giant centipedes and wyverns. The area also boasts: * two circles of elements (one for Aard and one for Igni) * three places of power * an old mine ** The entrance near Kaer Morhen fortress leads to the kikimore hatchery. It is where Eskel is first found. ** The more southerly entrance leads to a basilisk den. Herbs * Balisse, (spelled Balissa) * Bryonia * Celandine * Ginatia * Wolf's aloe, actually growing wild, as well as in pots One can also "see" Beggartick outside, but it can not be picked. There is some that is "pickable" inside Sabrina's tent, but Geralt does not have the journal entry, so trying to pick it is useless. There are also Berbercane trees here and there, but those, like the beggarticks, are just landscaping, too. The valley of Kaer Morhen is a major region in the third and possibly final game of Geralt's adventures.Community interview with Miles Tost The geography of the area, while more fully fleshed-out, is faithful to the original game, including the interior of the keep, which has preserved the same floorplan. Map description :Kaer Morhen, meaning "Keep of the Sea of Yore," is home to a school of witchers. Years ago the keep was destroyed and its inhabitants murdered during a massive pogrom. Currently only a handful of witchers winter here before setting out again on the Path. Locations * Kaer Morhen * Bastion * Iron Mine * Lakeside Hut * Ruined Watchtower * Old signal tower Associated quests * The Bastion * The Battle of Kaer Morhen * Berengar's Blade * Blood on the Battlefield * Disturbance * The Final Trial * Gwent: Old Pals * Monster Slayer * No Place Like Home * Greenhouse Effect * Scavenger Hunt: Wolf School Gear * To Bait a Forktail... * Ugly Baby * Va Fail, Elaine * The Witchers' Forge Gallery Map Kaer Morhen valley.png|Map of Kaer Morhen valley Places Kaer morhen valley 2.png|Kaer Morhen valley, seen from the fortress Places Kaer morhen valley.png|the valley References cs:Údolí Kaer Morhen de:Kaer Morhen Tal fr:Vallée de Kaer Morhen hu:Kaer Morhen völgy it:Valle di Kaer Morhen pl:Dolina Kaer Morhen ru:Долина Каэр Морхен Category:Valleys Category:Locations in the comics Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Price of Neutrality locations Category:The Witcher 3 locations